toshiko_x_legendgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tawnya/Gameplay
Tawnya is all about mobility. She is one of the fastest characters in the game, is one of the most agile jumpers, and can perform wall-jumps by jumping towards a wall and jumping off. She fights using a series of martial arts techniques and parkour-related attacks. She attacks very quickly, but her damage output leaves something to be desired. The Green Button is used for her mobility tools. She can not glide like Goop or Spiffy, but she does have one other useful mobility options: her rope arrows. By using her Neutral Green, Tawnya can fire an aimable bow. The arrows fired by this bow have ropes attached to them. Upon hitting a wall, the rope will create a tightrope, allowing Tawnya to create paths for her (and only her) to walk on. Shooting the arrow at Items and Characters allows her to pull them towards her while dealing damage to opponents. *'Martial Punch': (A very quick and powerful punch. It can be used three times in a row, with the third hit being an uppercut attack that can easily be comboed into Leaping Kick.) *'Ferocious Pounce': or + (Tawnya leaps forward, grabbing onto an opponent. If the attack connects, she can deal up to 6 extra points of damage in addition to the base damage. If the attack misses, she performs a roll upon landing that leaves her vulnerable for 2 seconds.) *'Leaping Kick': + (Tawnya leaps upwards at a 70 degree angle. If the attack connects, she performs a series of kicks that launches the opponent away.) *'Roundhouse Kick': + (Tawnya performs a spinning kick that can hit opponents on both sides of her.) *'Chop Combo': (Tawnya can perform karate chop a whopping six times in a row. The final chop, if it connects, forces the opponent into a knockdown state.) *'Mega Kick': or + (Tawnya charges her energy indefinitely until the button is released. Upon that moment, she unleashes a devastating kick attack with relatively high knockback. She is immobile while charging, but a fully-charged Mega Kick will deal 30 points of damage.) *'Skilled Archer': + (Tawnya can fire an aimable bow. Holding down the button and aiming also charges the arrow. An arrow with little to no charge with fly in an arc and deal minimal damage, whereas a fully-charged arrow will fly in a straight line and deal greater damage.) *'Slide Kick': + (Tawnya performs a sliding kick, forcing opponents into a lift reaction. Pressing the Yellow Button again after the slide causes Tawnya to turn around and bicycle-kick the lifted opponent.) *'Rope Arrow': (Tawnya can fire an aimable bow. The arrows fired by this bow have ropes attached to them. Upon hitting a wall, the rope will create a tightrope, allowing Tawnya to create paths for her to walk on. Shooting the arrow at Items and Characters allows her to pull them towards her while dealing damage to opponents. She can only have one rope path active at one time.) *'Vine Swing': or + (Tawnya swings forward on a vine. If the attack connects, she kicks the opponent away. If used in mid-air, it's another good mobility tool.) *'Vine Zipline': + (Tawnya creates a vine zipline and slides down it, damaging any opponent she slides into. If she hits nobody, she performs a roll upon landing that can slightly damage opponents.) *'Nature Port': + (Tawnya uses the cover of the forest to teleport 5 character lengths away. You can use the Left Stick to teleport left or right.) *'Karate Kick': near opponent + or (Tawnya chops the opponent several times and kicks them away.) *'Up Karate Kick': near opponent + (Tawnya leaps upwards while holding the opponent and then kicks them away.) *'Karate Slam': near opponent + (Tawnya performs a devastating karate chop, forcing the opponent into a knockdown state.) *'Jump': (Tawnya jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (Tawnya jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Wall Cling': near wall (Tawnya clings to a wall for up to three seconds.) *'Wall Jump': while clinging to wall (Tawnya jumps up and away from the wall.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Tawnya picks up an item.) *'Block': (Tawnya blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (Tawnya dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see Explosive Arrow.'' Tawnya pulls out her bow and fires an aimable arrow that explodes on impact. *''For the main article, see Temple Trap.'' A large boulder appears behind Tawnya and she dives out of the way, allowing the boulder to roll past her and crush her opponents. *''For the main article, see Mother Nature.'' Tawnya uses her powers of nature to ensnare opponents in her vine trap! Category:Character gameplay